Star Trek Defiance: Discharged
by mmulhollon
Summary: After being discharged from the service Michael and Chloe Valkyrie along with Arsenal and Carrie try to go on about their lives even as the galaxy is under a threat by a terrorist that looks like Michael only to find out that this Lord Serenity is also after Michael and Chloe and will kill anyone that gets in his way.


Star Trek Defiance:

Discharged

By the Imaginary Mind of Michael Mulhollon

Lord Serenity dropped his sword and the tip struck the metal deck creating an energy blast from the center of the U shaped ship sending a red ball of light at the orbital complex and the people aboard just barely have time to scream when it hit the main body of the station and exploded. Lord Serenity's ship moved right in front of The Little Doctor and the machines beamed over and with little effort the engines came online. On his ship Lord Serenity said, "Engage tractor beam and warp engines." Once the tractor beam engaged on The Little Doctor both ships and the B'rel went to warp leaving behind a wreckage and bodies floating where the orbital complex, Alpha Station and the dry dock once stood.

On Zhargosia Michael and Chloe witnessed the destruction and Lord Serenity's message and they both looked shocked and Chloe said, "Please tell me you still have a plan.", Michael replied, "Yeah, but at this point you are not going to like it.", he looked at her and they moved close together down the stairs and Michael said, "Find an inconspicuous form of transportation and wait in front of Police Headquarters. Do you still have your outfit?" Chloe stared at him and said, "You know I do." and Michael replied, "Good, because you are going to need it.", they both went their separate ways after Michael tells her to arrive in three hours and just as Michael turned a corner he ran into Tenchi and Michael looked surprised and said, "Tenchi, what are you doing here?", Tenchi replied, "Just came to find you and say that they are safe. Although I feel sorry for them that for now they have to deal with Ryoko on their own." He was surprise when Michael grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled with excitement, "WHAT? My sister is alive?" Tenchi looked at him both shocked and puzzled and said, "Yes! I wished her back with the dragon balls. Didn't you know?" Michael replied (still excited), "No! A lot has happened that wishing her back with the dragon balls did not cross my mind. Boy would she be glad to see Gabriel and..." he then looked like he forgot something and then he remembered and said, 'OH! Since you're are here I need your help with something!" Tenchi said, "Sure, what is it?" Michael then wrapped his right arm over Tenchi's shoulders as they walked away and whispered to Tenchi. Tenchi looked up in shock and yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZ...," Michael said, "Shhhh! Don't worry, it's going to be a walk in the park".

A squad car paralleled park right in front of Police Headquarters and in the driver's seat (changed into a police uniform) sat Chloe and she changed the dial on the radio till she found a channel that played "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey. Tenchi waited at the information desk on the 10th floor and as he waited he noticed a girl behind the desk making occasional glances at him. He smiled at her and she blushed and just when he was about to speak to her an alarm goes off and Tenchi looked alarm and said to himself, "Oh no." and looked at one of the secured doors with a key pad in front when all of a sudden Michael bursted out with a rounded case and waving a handgun around and yelling hysterically, "Get back! I got a gun! I'm crazy!" and he grabbed Tenchi as Tenchi yelled, "Have you lost your mind!", and he used Tenchi as if he was a hostage as police officers nearby started pulling out either tasers or guns and Michael whispered, "Run", before he yelled out, "I'm crazy, I got a gun you nutcrackers!" and he shoved Tenchi away as he continued to wave his gun around and they both started running down the building passing cubicles as Tenchi yelled, "Michael are you crazy! What the hell happened?" Michael replied, "I though I still have security clearance but they're changed it a lot earlier than I thought!", Tenchi then yelled, "Great plan! Now how are we going to get out of this mess?", and Michael yelled, "Get to the fucking staircase!" and when they reached the corner where the stairs are they both yelled, "OH!" as they saw two dozen police officers in the middle of gearing up and Michael yelled, "THAT WAY!", and they both ran just before an officer fired two phaser rounds that struck the corner where Michael and Tenchi ran past. As they continued running, but low as officers behind them started firing phasers, Tenchi slowed down as he saw the large glass windows facing the outside and Michael grabbed hold of his back collar and dragged him forward and Tenchi yelled, "I HATE THIS!" Michael tried to keep from laughing as he yelled back, "I know you do!" and Michael emptied his handgun at the window causing it to crack to the point that it might break as Michael dragged Tenchi behind as he smashed through the window and they both fell screaming (Tenchi in terror while Michael in delight).

Chloe began head bobbing and jamming to the song as she just started singing the lyrics when all of a sudden Michael smashed through the roof in the back seat (feet first) with Tenchi in tow as Chloe yelped with shock. Michael looked and noticed he and Tenchi were in a cop car and he yelled in shock, "What the fuck yo! Do you call this inconspicuous?", Chloe said, "Where the fuck did you come from?" Tenchi yelled hysterically (repeatedly), "We jumped ten floors!", Chloe yelled (over Tenchi's screaming), "Are you serious? I got this car so no one will stop us and you pull this shit!", they then noticed police officer's storming out of the building towards them and both Michael, Chloe and Tenchi looked in shocked and they both yelled, "OH SHIT!" and Chloe floored it as Michael yelled, "Drive, drive the fucking car!", and he fired two shots in the air (after he reloaded) as they pulled away making the police hesitant. The gates at the entrance closed as they approached and Tenchi yelled, "We're trapped!", Chloe yelled back, "Hell no!", and Tenchi screamed as they smashed through the gate while Michael screamed in delight. Chloe took a radical left turn forgetting she had unlocked the doors earlier and the right side passenger door flew open and Tenchi almost fell out till he grabbed the door frame as he screamed in pure terror. Michael laughed really hard as he watched Tenchi almost scream like a girl and Chloe yelled back, "Don't just sit there! Help your brother-in-law you idiot!", and Michael grabbed Tenchi and hauled him back in before closing and locking the door. Tenchi yelled, "You're both crazy!", Michael and Chloe looked at him and they both said, "Shut up!", and Tenchi looked shocked but kept his mouth closed as Chloe turned forward and turned the car down an alley and stopped. Tenchi said, "Why are we stopping?", Chloe (as she shed off the police uniform to reveal her Green Comet outfit), "We have to ditch the car stupid." five police officers showed up covering both ends of the alley and an officer said, "Halt, police!", they all raised their hands (with Tenchi holding his hands way up) and the officers pinned Michael to the wall as they tried to cuff him as well as Chloe and Tenchi, but when Chloe kicked the officer behind her in the knee and he fell another officer tassed her and Tenchi yelled, "Hey, stop that!", and he tried to push away but the officer yelled in his ear, "DO YOU WANT TO BE LIKE HER?", the other officer still kept tassing Chloe and he yelled, "Take that you green bitch!", and Michael yelled out, "Leave her alone fucker!", Tenchi was so angry he suddenly slammed the back of his head at the officer's face before he pulled one of his arms out and elbowed him in the gut and flipped him while at the same time snapped his arm.

Two officers came after him and Tenchi punched one in face, knocking out a couple of his teeth and made a roundhouse kick on another before the first officer got up and tased Tenchi directly in the chest. Tenchi quickly ignored the pain and tripped him before planting his foot down on his chest, knocking the air out of him, and the officer that was tassing Chloe pulled out his reloaded taser only for Tenchi to make another roundhouse kick sending the officer, face first, into the dumpster and kicked the top down. Another officer grabbed Tenchi by his back collar only for Tenchi to slip out of his jacket, turned and kicked the officer squarely in the chest sending him sprawling on his back and groaning in pain. Tenchi looked back and saw Michael and Chloe were both staring at him and Michael said, "And you said we are crazy.", Tenchi replied, "I just don't like bullies.", Michael eyed him and said, "Just?", they heard the sound of boots running and Michael, Tenchi and Chloe ran through the unlocked door next to them and went to the roof of one of the buildings and Michael said, "You two go that way, I'll go this way.", pointing at opposite directions, "We'll meet at the hotel we talked about.", Tenchi looked confused but followed Chloe while Michael, with the bag, jumps from rooftop to rooftop in the opposite direction. Tenchi and Chloe went from rooftop to rooftop as well but one of the building's top staircase door's started to open and Tenchi hit the door with his body slamming the door back and knocking an officer out. In the meantime Chloe jumped to the next roof and just as the staircase door opened she grabbed the door handle, swung and kicked the officer in the face sending him sprawling backwards and knocking down the others behind him. When Tenchi caught up they jumped to another roof and as they ran they saw two cops on another roof in front of them and Tenchi and Chloe jumped to the roof where the cops are and simultaneously punched both of them in the face a they landed.

As Michael ran cops appeared on the rooftop son other buildings and started shooting at him. Michael pulled out his phaser and started shooting to this right as he ran looking away as a greenery house to this right was getting shot up, spraying glass everywhere and Michael made blind shots forcing them to take cover. He then saw one roof was a little too far and Michael turned, jumped and shot at all four cops that were shooting at him before Michael fell straight into a large dumpster on his back and the trash lid closed. Michael sat back inside the garbage can and waited for what felt like hours till he's sure they stopped looking and when he looked around he noticed the cost was clear, exited the trash can and ran to the street to hail a cab. During the trip and entering the hotel he eyed around and was relieved no one had take notice of who he is and when he stood in front of the door of the room he was about to knock till the door suddenly threw open and Michael was yanked inside by the collar by Chloe before the door was slammed shut. Before he could say anything Chloe said, "Is that what I think it is?", Michael looked down and pulled out a portable beaming device and said, "Yea, and it is worth it.", Tenchi said, "Why do we need that?", Michael replied, "You'll find out once we get to Mab-Bu.", Tenchi said, "Wait a minute, you mean...", Michael nodded and said, "Yep, I need to see Arsenal to get something.".

They were able to obtain a transport on one of the Daedalus starships with Michael wearing a fake holographic face and finger prints as he noticed a wanted poster with his real face and name on it and once they were beamed down to Mab-Bu they stood on the waiting cab path and took one of the cabs and drove to Tenchi's home in the middle of the woods. After the cab dropped them off Ryogo came out of the house running and yelled, "Michael!", Michael yelled back, "Ryoko!", and she jumped into Michael's arms and wrapped her legs around him and gave him a hug and kiss and she said, "It's been a long time bro!", Michael laughed and said, "Likewise sis!", and she showed them inside and pulled the sliding door open to reveal Arsenal and Carrie sitting at the floor table waiting to eat and Chloe yelled out in excitement, "Carrie!", and she went to Carrie's side and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek as Carrie smiled. Ryoko said, "We are about to eat so sit and eat up!". After they ate Ryoko showed Michael and Chloe their room and Ryoko said, "Do you like it?", Michael replied, "It's livable." Ryoko said, "Good or else you're sleeping outside like tramps,," and they both laughed as Chloe looked on with a little confusion. Michael said, "Do you have a place for training?", Ryoko said, "Are you kidding? We do, everywhere!" Chloe made a dumb expression and Ryoko laughed and said, "Just kidding! There's two places. One in the front before you reach the house in the fields near the pond and walkway and another in a room adjacent to the temple,," Michael said, "did you train Tenchi how to fight? Last time I heard you say he was an amateur.", Tenchi came out from his room and said, "Is that what you told him?", Ryoko laughed and said, "Sorry Tenchi, but even though you are good with a sword your martial arts skills were not even close to mine.", Tenchi looked wounded and he walked away till Chloe patted him on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry Tenchi, you did a good job taking out five police officers that were hurting us.", Ryoko looked impressed and said, "That's my husband all right, and yes I did train him.", Chloe said, "Well I have to admit he was impressive.", Ryoko said, "That's what you get for living with two brothers and pain in the ass parents.", Michael said, "You learned from the best sis. I hope Tenchi won't mind if he hung with us a little longer when we go.", Ryoko said, "When will that be?", Michael said, "Mmmmm, I think two weeks sounds about right.", Ryoko said, "I think he will then, but he'll do better if you taught him how to fight as well.", Michael smiled and said, "Maybe not, but Chloe can.", and all three of them laughed. Michael said, "How's everything going with Arsenal and Carrie?", Ryoko said, "Arsenal is fine, but Carrie is still dreading what she did in the past, but Arsenal is taking care of her." Michael said, "Good".

The next few days Chloe trained Tenchi while Michael sites back and watches and he can't help himself but laugh when he sees Tenchi getting beat up by Chloe. When training was over for the day Chloe walks out as Tenchi laid on the floor moaning in pain (pathetically) and Michael said, "Was he even a challenge?", Chloe said, "He's good to begin with, but he knows jack when it comes to defending himself.", Michael said, "I guess I will carry him back.", and he lifted Tenchi and threw him over his shoulder as they walked back. When they reached Ryoko and Tenchi's home Ryoko watched as Michael dropped Tenchi down like a sack of potatoes and Ryoko laughed and said, "Seems you had loads of fun Tenchi!", Tenchi replied (sarcastically), "Ha, ha.", and they sat down to eat and they noticed Carrie and Arsenal were eating silently and Michael said, "So Carrie, how is your day going?", Carrie replied (shyly), "Okay.", there was a short silence and Michael said, "Okay, that's it?", and Carrie shrugged as she continued to eat and Michael leaned close to Arsenal and whispered, "Is she really okay?", Arsenal grunted with acknowledgement but Michael knows that he is faking it. Carrie suddenly left the table and went to her room and at first Arsenal looked confused (as did everyone else) but when he saw Michael nod towards Carrie he got up and followed.

When he entered her room he saw Carrie was sitting on the bed (balled up) and Arsenal said, "Okay?", Carrie cried silently and said, "I can't help it. I still keep thinking of those people that I killed," Arsenal sat next to her and held her closely and she said, "I can't forget about them. I'm responsible for their deaths. I shouldn't even be alive for what I've done.", and she began to sob and Arsenal held her in his arms and he kissed the top of her head and comforted her when he said, "Can't lose you.", and Carrie looked up at him with her face wet with tears and Arsenal whipped her face with his left hand and Carrie held his hand and looked up to see he looked both worried and sad and Carrie said, "Arne",and Arsenal said, "Carrie" and Carrie kissed him as she embraced him. They came back to the table (as everyone looked like they were waiting) and they continued to eat. Michael said, "So everything is better now?", Carrie replied, "For now, just some problems I still have to deal with," Arsenal said, "not problem. Just have to get over it," Carrie's plate flies off the table and smashes onto the wall across from her and Carrie yells, "how many times I have to tell you! I just can't forget about killing over 30 people for no reason! I am responsible for their deaths and I have to live with that for the rest of my life!" Arsenal looked a little surprised and said, "But Carrie..." Carrie yells, "No Arsenal, you don't understand! You are a machine and you truly do not have any feelings! You only loved me because I have something that you lacked and I do not blend in with others which makes it easier for you to love me!", Arsenal said, "Carrie, I do care, I..." his face flew and hit his face with food still on it and Carrie said, "Arsenal why don't you just do me a favor and leave, now!" Arsenal was then throw out of his seat as the door slid open and was thrown outside. He tried to stumble back but the door slid shut on his face. Inside, the house is all quiet as Chloe wrapped her arm around Carrie as she cried in her shoulder while outside Arsenal rested his hand and forehead to the door as he grimaced (as if in pain). He eventually stood up, turned and walked away into the woods but when Michael came out to see him it was too late and Arsenal was gone. When Michael came back in (as Chloe escorted Carrie to her room) Ryoko said, "Where is Arsenal?", and Michael said, "He's gone," Tenchi said, "should we go and find him?" Michael replied, "No, he will be fine. If something happens he knows how to find his way back or call for me," then they all sat down and continued to finish the rest of their dinner.

The proceeding days that followed Tenchi continued to train with Chloe as Michael watched while Carrie remained in her room only coming out when it was time to eat. In the meantime Arsenal continued to live in the forest living off the land and hunting animals either for resources (weapons or traps) or food even though he is a machine. One day Arsenal looked up at the mountains behind Tenchi and Ryoko's place and he gave an agreeable grunt before leaving his encampment and went downstream past Ryoko's house and he swam underwater for five to six miles before proceeding back and repeated this for the next two days for hours on end and did them in stealth mode. During his time living in the wilderness his mechanical body ached for hydraulic fluid and oil but he never went back to the cave and as a result his joints ached and he had a hard time moving his body but as he kept swimming and living in the forest either hunting or practicing his stealth techniques he fought against the increasing pain till he somehow does not fell any pain all over his body anymore. He went back to his cave (late at night) and he searched a pile of metal scrap till he found a long piece of metal that seemed to be in a form of a blade and he took it and disappeared back into the woods. When he got back to his camp he used another metal scrap shard to cut into a large bone that was part of a large bear's leg till it was big enough to attach the other metal scrap piece he found in the cave and he swung the large bone till the blade appeared and Arsenal smirked and grunted with satisfaction. Arsenal returned to camp and packed up all the meat he could carry like fur for cold weather, his club, fangs and sharp teeth he collected from vicious animals and began climbing his way up to the mountains. The first leg of the journey was easy but when he got closer to the middle of the mountains he began to actually climb where normal people would use safety harnesses. A couple of times he stumbled or slipped but when he reached the top of the highest mountain he just stood there and scanned the horizon.

At Ryoko's home she and Michael watched as Arsenal stood at the top and then disappeared on the other side. Ryoko said, "Do you think he's ever coming back?", Michael replied, "I'm sure he will, but it will be a while," In the training room Chloe and Tenchi prepared to fight and Chloe said, "So you think you are ready?", Tenchi replied, "I am," and Chloe suddenly threw a punch meant for Tenchi's throat but Tenchi dodged it and when they punched and kicked each other Tenchi moved faster than her (to Chloe's surprise). Chloe threw a roundhouse kick but Tenchi dodged it and came around and kicked her across the face and before Tenchi could stop himself he punched her directly on the spine and she fell flat on the mat. Tenchi ran to her side and said, "Chloe are you okay?" Chloe replied (holding back the pain), "You are good, but I can't get up." Tenchi ran and called out for Michael and Ryoko.

When Chloe woke up she laid on the hospital bed with Michael sitting beside her and he said, "I was wondering if you'll ever wake up." Chloe replied, "I was just sleeping." Michael smiled and said, "Yea, for two days." Chloe sighed and said, "Where's Tenchi?" Michael replied, "Enduring the wrath of my sister." Chloe said, "He didn't do anything wrong. I just couldn't keep up and he got caught in the moment." Michael said, "Don't worry I'll tell her, although I have a serious question I want to ask you." Chloe said, "If this has something to do with the fight I don't want to hear it." Michael still looked at her with a serious expression and Chloe knew something is wrong and she said, "Michael, what is it?" Michael said, "Did you know you are pregnant?" and there was silence as Chloe just stared at him with a blank but shock expression on her face.

When Michael and Chloe were at the hospital Arsenal explored the forest on the other side of the mountains and the animals and beasts he ran into were more ferocious than the ones he tangled with on the other side. Just as he came down from the mountains a three bored rhino was standing just outside the forest edge and stared at Arsenal as did he and the rhino roared as it charged after him. Arsenal charged at the creature as well and when the two collided Arsenal grabbed the front horn and the shield between the second and third horns and they both either growled or grunted as Arsenal's feet dug deep into the ground. Arsenal took his right hand and grabbed his club, swung out the blade and when the rhino life him up, Arsenal yelled and brought down his club and chopped the rhino's head off in two strokes. Arsenal left the dead rhino till he found shelter by a nearby cave and made himself at home before coming back out and dragged what's left of the rhino to the cave. As he skinned and ate the rhino he used the rhino's skin to make body armor and during the day he ventured out into the woods to hunt down more animals and improve on his tactics and killing techniques as he hunted down wild baboons that howl during the night and kept him awake.

Arsenal traveled deeper into the forest till he found a village in a clearing almost surrounding a large pond. He sat hidden in the forest, near the clearing, and watch what he knew are Namekians. As he watched few boys were playing with a ball and one threw it too far and it landed and rolled to his feet as one of the children ran up to where he is but stopped when he saw him. Arsenal gently picked up the ball and tossed it to whims he smiled and the Namekian boy said, "Thank You!" and he ran off. Arsenal sat for a while longer till he decided to leave when suddenly the same boy appeared behind him and said, "Hello, I'm Picardo. What is your name?" Arsenal replied (quietly), "Arsenal." Picardo extended his hand but Arsenal just watched and Picardo said, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you!" Arsenal extended his hand and shook it lightly till someone yelled out, "Picardo, get away from him!" all the Namekian villagers were watching and Picardo yelled, "It's okay, he's..." the Namekian yelled, "Now!", Picardo walked to them with his head down and Arsenal walked out from the forest in full view of the villagers as they stood either frightened or ready to fight. The Namekian leader said, "Why are you here?" Arsenal said, "Just observing." The Namekian leader said, "Is that all?" and Arsenal replied, "Yes." A Namekian called out, "How do we know that you are not lying to us?" Arsenal said, "I mean no harm." Before the Namekian leader could reply there was a loud pop sound and smoke bellowed forth from the rocks between the Namekians and Arsenal and when the smoke cleared Arsenal was gone leaving them all puzzled or worried.

The hospital doors swung open and Chloe (with a baby bump) was pushed in a wheelchair as she cried out in labor and Michael followed her trying to reassure her till she grabbed him by the collar and screamed, "Don't tell me it's all right when it hurts like a son of a bitch!" They reached another set of doors but Michael was stopped by the doctor as he told him to wait till the surgery is over with. At first Michael refused till he heard his wife call out, "STOP ARGUING AND LISTEN TO THE FUCKING DOCTOR!" Michael was taken aback and agreed (whole heartedly) as the doctor disappeared behind the doors. Michael, Tenchi and Ryoko waited in the waiting room and Tenchi said, "How can she has babies this fast? Usually it takes months before a baby is ready to be born!" Michael replied, "You have to thank her father for that. Because of his cloning she can have a baby in a matter of weeks and not months like how normal babies are born." After waiting what felt like hours the doctor came back out and before he could say anything Michael was on his feet and said, "Is my wife all right? How are the babies?" The doctor said, "You don't have to worry Mr. Valkyrie. The procedure is a success and your wife is now resting. Congratulations, you have a boy and a girl." Tenchi and Ryoko smiled with joy and complemented Michael even as he said, "May I see them?" The doctor said, "Yes." He escorted Michael, Tenchi and Ryoko through the doors towards the nursery.

Near the base of the mountains, where Ryoko and Tenchi's home are, a large ship landed in the dark in the middle of the forest while in the distance Arsenal (with mud, leaves, dirt and paint camouflage throughout his body) watched from under the canopy of the trees as the ship landed and Arsenal said to himself, "It has begun." and he climbed down the tree to the bottom as he blended into the environment. Not long after he encountered the Predators there was the sound of explosions followed by the sound of falling trees as Arsenal ran through the forest with a Predator chasing after him and firing his shoulder weapon till a round hit a base of a tree and Arsenal screamed as it fell on him. The Predator walked up to him as the tree laid on his mid-section and Arsenal looked up at him and said, "Anytime." The Predator leaned over and retracted its sword out of his right arm and took his helmet off to reveal its face and it roared at Arsenal and was about to decapitate him till Arsenal grabbed hold of the Predator's foot, yanked him down and with his right hand he shoved a large fang into the Predator's throat, twisted it and yanked it out making the Predator grasped its throat and bleed fluorescent green till it died and Arsenal crawled out of the tree as he pretended he was pinned and grabbed the dead Predator.

When daylight appeared another Predator appeared and found its colleague body slumped over a fallen tree and when it approached and looked over its comrade's body he noticed his comrade was decapitated and its right arm cut off. It looked around using its scanner on all spectrums but did not find Arsenal. What he did not notice was Arsenal is right behind him holding onto a tree upside down covered with mud and leaves as the Predator moved on (cloaked). Arsenal climbed down the tree and followed it and when it got dark Arsenal stopped following it and he hid inside one of the hollowed out trees that he created and sat and rest till morning. When the sun rose he moved out and he looked at the ground and trees to find out where the Predator went and he found unnatural disturbances that looked like a trail but they were set so perfectly that in the human eye no one would noticed that the trail was a fake and Arsenal looked up alert as he figured the Predator was hiding somewhere waiting for him. He then heard a throat noise of the Predator behind him and Arsenal retracted the sword, the previous Predator had, and turned as the Predator came down from the tree and disengaged his cloak. The Predator then sword the blades it had on its right arm but Arsenal quickly dodged them and he sliced through a pack of vines and a deadfall came down only to get stuck on a thick branch. The Predator looked up to see the deadfall get stuck and Arsenal swung his sword only the Predator crossed blades with him. Arsenal immediately kneed him in the stomach, grabbed him and threw his back against a tree and Arsenal swung his sword as if to decapitate him only that the Predator ducked in time and Arsenal made a deep gash on the tree as the Predator shoved Arsenal and fell on his back. The Predator then lunged at Arsenal but he rolled to his right and threw a fang at the Predator and hit him on his right shoulder as he roared in pain as Arsenal retracted his sword and punched the Predator's mask again and again till it fell on its back when it tripped over a root and Arsenal jumped on top of it and repeatedly punched the Predator's mask as he yelled sending green blood oozing out of the mask as the mask began to break. There was a loud snap sound and Arsenal looked up and suddenly jumped back, just as the Predator attempted to decapitate him but instead saw the deadfall falling down at its face and it looked up in shook just before it fell and crushed its skull.

Arsenal got up and walked over to see sprayed green blood and crushed remains of the Predator's mask mixed with parts of its skull and the rest of its head. Arsenal then removed its belt that contained blades and a medical kit and he looked at the dead creature one last time before he turned and started walking away till he noticed the forest is dead quiet and Arsenal said to himself, "Oh shit." before there was a large ball of blue light that struck just behind him causing an explosion that threw him off his feet and landed in a large and deep puddle. He immediately sprang out just as another ball of light came from the forest and struck where he was sending water everywhere including his back as most of his camouflage is already gone and he ran out of the forest, but as soon as he did it started to rain. He looked up and saw a mountain with a clipped side and Arsenal ran towards it. A figure decloaked and appeared to be a more experienced Predator as he is the largest one with a scar running across its mask and body and it looked up using infrared scan and saw Arsenal climbing the mountain and the Predator began its chase. Arsenal was halfway up when the Predator fired its shoulder weapon at him and missed as it flew by. Arsenal then pulled out one of his fangs and threw it down towards the Predator's face and it moved its head just in time but instead it struck its shoulder weapon and jammed itself in the barrel making the gun unable to fire. The Predator tore it out and let it fall to the bottom as the Predator continued to climb after Arsenal. Arsenal kept climbing fast but steady and is about to reach the top when suddenly something grabbed one of his ankles and tried to pull him down. He looked down to see the Predator is just below him and Arsenal pulled out his club, swung his blade out and in one swing (as he screamed) he struck the blade against its helmet and broke the blade off, but created a large crack in its helmet and the Predator let him go.

Arsenal scrambled to the top just as the Predator is close behind and as the Predator tried to pull itself up from the edge Arsenal swung his bone club and struck so hard against the Predator's face that it broke its helmet apart followed by a spray of green blood from the impact. Arsenal was about to swing again but then the Predator grabbed his arm and ripped the club out of his grasp and threw it over the edge. The Predator quickly drew large blades on its right arm and swung down at Arsenal as it howled but Arsenal was able to grab its arm and hold it back just as the tips of the blades were hovering over his eyes as he fell back. Arsenal (with quick ease) snapped its arm as the Predator howled in pain and with its other hand punched Arsenal in the face sending blood flying. Arsenal immediately kicked the Predator in the mid-section sending it flying back and over the edge, but not before it grabbed one of Arsenal's ankles and tried to drag him down. The Predator continued to try to drag Arsenal down with it as Arsenal began to slid over the edge and Arsenal raised his right foot (that is free) and Arsenal kicked as he said, "I (kick), have had (kick), enough of, YOU!" and using all his strength he kicked the Predator in the face and the Predator lost his grip and it fell screaming down the cliff and Arsenal watched as its back and head struck the rocky bottom and saw a splash of green liquid (like a popped water ballon) as it smashed the back of its head on a boulder below and its body remained motionless. Arsenal breathed heavily and said, "Get up from that motherfucker." and Arsenal flopped on his back as he took a short rest.

When Arsenal finished his rest he climbed back down to the bottom and with one of his fangs he collected (from the beasts he killed for food and clothing) he sawed of the dead Predator's left forearm so he could take a device that reveals the Predator's ship. He walked to where he saw the ship landed and pressed a button and the ship revealed itself before he pressed another button and a ramp opens and he walks in. He looks inside and he sees a small arsenal of weapons and supplies and he takes a spear, a device that shoots out saw blades, a wrist device with wire that is razor sharp and a shoulder gun with a battery pack. He then proceeds through the dark corridor to the pilot's seats and he looked on the control panels and he found what he believes is the call button to the mothership. He pressed the button and a holographic display emerged between the two seats and it was a visual of a pilot from the other ship. The Predator just looked at him and Arsenal made a throat growl noise before he turned off the display. He leaves the ship, grabbing shock grenades on a belt on the way out, and he presses the button for the ship to launch and as he watched it leave the surface he then turns around and hits the self destruct button as he walked away and the ship exploded in midair.

Michael said, "TY!" Chloe looked at him in a confused expression as she held the baby girl while Michael held the boy and she said, "What?" Michael said, "Ty Valkyrie! That's what we shall name our son!" Chloe sighed and said, "Fine, I have no problem with..." the baby boy began to wail and Chloe said, "I think it's feeding time." And Michael gave Ty to her, once she put their daughter they named Joey in her cradle, and she pulled out a milk bottle and began feeding him when they heard a dull explosion in the distance. Chloe looked up and said, "Did you hear something?" Michael was already looking out the window and scanned in the distance till his visual scanners detected the explosion and revealed that it was a ship from the planet Gamer and Michael made a smirk to hide his worry and said, "No, it must be the garbage men." And Chloe rolled her shoulders and continued feeding Ty while Michael played with Joey in her crib.

Arsenal grab a piece of scrap metal from the debris and sharpened it against the rock before putting it in the club to replaced the one that was destroyed. He also setup more traps and deadfalls for the Predators that he knew were coming and he applied camouflage on himself and sat up in the highest tree and sat there and waited till they arrive. He only waited till dark when he saw a ship that was three times larger than the last ship and Arsenal jumped from tree to tree till he reached the site as it landed. When the ramp came down he saw four Predators leaving one by one as they scanned the area. Arsenal waited what felt like hours till he saw three more coming down the ramp with one in the middle being twice the size of the rest of them covered in markings or tattoos and carrying a large spear that is decorated like a staff. It looked around as it stood on the ramp as the other two stood by its sides when the one in the middle pressed a few buttons on its left forearm and the ship powered down. As they walked off two more Predators came out and the ramp closed behind them as Arsenal sat up in the tree and sat there as he watched them make camp for the next few days.

In a dark room with a domed roof looking out into space a figure sat in a chair in the middle of the room with a black cape draped over it as the figure (face hidden) looked out into space when a T-800 approached from behind and said, "Sir, we have intercepted a transmission from Mab-Bu. It is Arsenal provoking the Predators to a fight." The figure revealed his face to be Lord Serenity and he said, "Then Michael Valkyrie should be on that planet. Send the information to Zhargosia and send some of Terminators to kill Arsenal and his wife." The T-800 said, "What about Michael Valkyrie?" Serenity said, "Bring him and his wife here alive. Kill everyone else." The T-800 replied, "Yes Sir".

In the Predator's hunting campsite one Predator with a helmet and armed with a phase rifle moved about in stealth mode as it maintained a perimeter of the campsite scanning in night vision and shifting to body heat back and forth as it scanned. A line went around his neck from behind and he was hoisted up as he struggled trying to pry the line away only in a matter of seconds his head was ripped off and his body fell back against the tree as his head dropped. Inside the Predator ship a Predator was working on the controls on the bridge wearing it's hunting gear as it was securing all bridge systems. Arsenal was able to sneak on board and he must his right hand on the deck to feel if a Predator was on board and he felt movement. The Predator was able to secure all bridge systems and as it turned to leave a spear went right through its mid-section and stuck to the deck. The Predator howled in pain and it just saw a glimpse of Arsenal as he rushed in from the darkness and in one swift move by the blade of his club he beheaded it. As Arsenal left he grabbed a replacement spear from the armory and as he exited the ship he stopped walking as he felt he was being watched. He turned around and saw a flash of green eyes and a long blade appeared in midair and it moved fast towards Arsenal and he immediately blocked its arm as it tried to strike Arsenal while still cloaked and at the same time Arsenal kicked it where he believes is the groin and then he quickly pulls out his club and swings it across its head and immediately the cloak flutters as its helmet was knocked off and fell to the ground on its left. The cloak then disappears and he saw that the left side of the Predator's face was covered with green blood and it fell on its knees dazed and without hesitation Arsenal swung out the blade and as the dazed Predator looked up he chopped its head off as its body fell back. Arsenal quickly but quietly ran out of the area and into the jungle where he climbed up the nearest tree and engaged his cloak after putting the rookie Predator's helmet on and he swung from tree to tree till he knows that he is far from the ship when he heard a loud howling noise from what Arsenal believes is the leader.

In the days that followed, Michael and Chloe were spending time with their children and one day they brought their children to the dinner table and Michael whispered to Chloe, "Maybe the children will lift her spirits." Chloe was holding Joey when she looked at Carrie with a sense of urgency and said, "Hey Carrie would you mind taking care of Joey? I have to run to the store and get more baby food!" Carrie solemnly nodded and Chloe gave Joey to her and left after grabbing her purse. They ate as Carrie feed Joey and afterwords took Joey to her and Ty's room and watched as Joey played. Instead of playing with her toys Joey sat on the floor and reached out to Carrie as she watched and refused to play till Joey looked like she was about to cry and Carrie gave in. She sat on Carrie's lap and instead of playing with her toys she played with Carrie's hair, pulling or twirling it and even trying to eat it but Carrie pulls her hair away from her mouth and let Joey to continue to play with her long hair. Joey then began touching Carrie's face and smiles and giggles when Carrie started to smile. Carrie then decided to use her power and she made some of Joey's toys move or fly around slowly and low enough that Joey could touch or grab them as she sat on her lap and when she ran around trying to grab them. Michael and Chloe watched from behind the doorway as Ty is also running around and playing with the your Carrie is moving around with her mind and both the children were laughing and smiling with delight. Chloe held close to Michael and said, "They both love my sister and she is actually enjoying it." They both smiled and they continued to watch as Carrie kept playing with the toddlers using her mind on moving and manipulating the toys. The next day Carrie cut her hair and made four hair bands so Joey and Ty can continue to play with her hair and not have to worry about them pulling her hair to play with. Then late at night a loud alien like scream echoed through the forest and it woke Michael and Chloe and she said, "What the hell is that?" then they heard the children crying and Michael said, "Damn. I'll take care of them." Michael got up and opened the door to go put the children to sleep but then he saw Carrie in the children's room already and the crying began to stop as he saw Carrie lifting up and holding both of the children to her shoulders and began rocking them to sleep as Michael smiled and went back to his and Chloe's room.

In the forest Arsenal pulled the two blades that are on his wrist from the Predator's back and shoved its body from the tree as it fell and flopped on the ground below with green blood seeping from its back and head. Arsenal then jumped lightly from tree to tree till he decided to stop and pulled out a small pack of wrapped up leaves and he began to eat. Another Predator appeared and found it's recently dead comrade and flipped his body over to find a belt of grenades with their pins pulled and they exploded right before the Predator's face and it flew backwards to the ground. The Predator spat out blood from beneath its helmet and looked down at its body and saw its body peppered by shrapnel and bleeding all over. Arsenal sat crouched in a tree and looked down at the wounded Predator as it looked around. The Predator used its scanner till it detected no movement around it and the Predator was about to move away when its movement scanner went off on a tree in the far end. Arsenal saw the Predator looking suddenly at his direction and he jumped down from the tree and using a device on his left arm he engaged and threw his left arm up and fired one of the saw blades and the Predator ducked just as the blade flew right overhead. Arsenal then ran up in a zigzag pattern and engaged the two knife long blades on the same hand and ran to the right of the tree as the Predator fired four blades at him from its right wrist and when Arsenal came around he crossed swords with the Predator as it drew one on its left arm. Arsenal kicked it in the chest and they both swung their wrist swords at each other till the Predator shot a blade at him and hit Arsenal's left forearm and he growled in pain. Arsenal immediately tore it out and threw it at the wounded Predator and struck it in the right leg as the Predator howled in pain. Arsenal quickly swiped his sword arm but merely made two gash marks on the Predator's helmet before he kicked it across its face and knocked off its helmet. The Predator stumbled as his eyes were temporarily blinded by the change of sight to its eyes and Arsenal retracted his swords as he arched his fist back and punched the Predator directly in the face sending more green blood flying in the air before punching it again. He then pulled out a large fang and made one swing slicing the Predator's throat sending green blood spraying into the air. The Predator used its left hand to apply pressure while still waving its sword around trying to hit Arsenal but he dodged a couple of swipes and backed away as it bled to death when it first fell on its knees, went limp and eventually fell flat on its face as blood kept pouring from its throat. Arsenal pulled out the swords on his wrist and in one swift movement stabbed the Predator in the back of the head before pulling the swords out as he made sure it is dead.

Three black cars pulled up to the police station in Utoia and a man in a black suit with solid black eyes exited the lead vehicle and entered the station escorted by two others all with blank, emotionless expressions. They walked up to the front desk as the man in a blue and white uniform sat behind it and looked up as the three men stood before him and the lead man said, "We need to speak to the town's sheriff now." the attendant replied (with no concern), "Sir just write down..." the lead man then grabbed the attendant by the tie, yanked him till he was face to face with the emotionless suited man. The attendant drew his side arm but the lead man grabbed his wrist that had the gun and snapped it with ease as the attendant screamed in pain and dropped the gun. Other officers in the station leapt to their feet and pointed their phasers at the suited men and the lead one said, "Get your sheriff, now." and the attendant gasped and said, "Okay." and the lead suited man let him go as the attendant slumped back over as he went to the back (with another officer to attend him) while the rest of the station kept their phasers aimed at the emotionless suited men.

Arsenal sat and watched from a tree next to where he slept last night as he saw a Predator jumped from another tree across from him and landed on the tree where he previously stayed. Then another Predator and the leader appeared at the bottom and disengaged their cloaks to reveal themselves as they looked around using their scanners. Arsenal suddenly jumped from the tree, landed on the ground and disengaged his cloak right before their eyes and made a angry howling sound like the Predators. The leader pointed at him and made a hissing sound and the Predator in the tree jumped down and pulled out his sword on its right arm while the other had two shorter swords that appeared from his wrists next to their leader and the one that jumped from the tree removed its helmet and made an angry cry before they (except the leader) started to walk around Arsenal with their weapons raised waiting for the right time to strike.

Picardo heard strange howling and screeching noises coming from the forest and he left the village (when none of the adults were looking) and followed the sounds till he saw Arsenal being circled by two Predators and Picardo hid behind the bushes and watched. The Predators continue to circle Arsenal and when the sword Predator charge in and slashed his sword Arsenal dodged it and the Predator behind him tried to attack him from behind, but Arsenal spun, grabbed its arm and flipped the Predator on its back. The other Predator tried stabbing him from behind but Arsenal turned and the Predator missed and Arsenal punched it across the right side of its face. Then Arsenal jumped over, locked his legs on its body and when he flipped the Predator flipped too and landed on its back. The other Predator got up and fired a blade at Arsenal but he flipped in the air, caught it and threw it back and hit the Predator on the right shoulder as it howled in pain. The other Predator came up and tried to stab him again but Arsenal knocked it out of the way with ease and when the Predator tried to slice him Arsenal flipped in the air to avoid it. The Predator then lunged at Arsenal but he made a roundhouse kick to the Predator's face. The other Predator almost brought the sword between Arsenal's legs till Arsenal caught it with his left hand and it bleed as the Predator tried to push it up and then Arsenal brought his two swords down to the Predator's face as he screamed but the Predator slid back just to avoid it as they struck the ground behind its head. When the other Predator got up and tried to behead him Arsenal dodged and punched it in the gut and went around its back and made two gash marks across its back. The Predator howled in pain and as it turned around it and its comrade charged at Arsenal, but he dodged their charge and hit the left one in the back of the head. The other Predator turned around and brought its sword down to try to cut Arsenal in half but Arsenal went down and threw the Predator over his back and the other Predator made a swing with its two swords but Arsenal dodged and made a roundhouse kick on its back. The other one charged and tackled Arsenal to the ground and brought its sword up to decapitate him but Arsenal slammed his left arm to his left leg and the device that shoots saw blades attached to his left forearm and Arsenal brought his arm up and fired three blades where one just made a cut on the right side of its head while the second one cut off its right arm and the third went right through its chest and slumped on top of Arsenal, dead. Arsenal immediately pushed it off when the other Predator came after him from behind Arsenal threw his left arm up and hit it in the face knocking it to the ground. Arsenal looked at the device that fired the saw blades and saw it was broken and issuing sparks and he detached it, letting it drop to the ground. The other Predator got up and was about to swing its sword as it howled till the leader roared and had its hand up. The Predator backed away as the leader walked between it and Arsenal and the leader slammed his walking stick/spear to the ground before detaching his cape and removed his mask to reveal his scared face. Then from its back it pulled out a large sword that had markings in its language and the Predator howled at Arsenal and he smiled and said, "It's about time".

Arsenal and the Predator leader walked in a circle till the Predator charged after him as it roared and making the ground shack at every step it took and it drew its sword over its head and brought it downs Arsenal brought his right arm up as the sword struck the two blades on his right forearm as Arsenal raised his left hand for support as the Predator's sword came closer and closer to his head. Putting all his strength to his arms he gritted his teeth and push hard and drove the sword up and away as Arsenal jumped up and kicked the leader in the chest knocking it off balance and fell on its back dropping its sword. Arsenal and the Predator both got up and Arsenal retracted his blades and he and the Predator charged at each other as they both screamed and they repeatedly punched one another sending either red or green blood flying through the air. They both suddenly pulled out their knives (both large if not about the size of their forearms) and Arsenal roared (making some tree branches shake), "BRING IT!" and the Predator howled and charged at him and they began doing both punching and knife fighting. Arsenal made a cut on the Predator's left forearm while the Predator made a stab on Arsenal's left chest, then Arsenal made a cut along its head above its eyes before the Predator nicked Arsenal's chin and cut along the top of his left hand. Arsenal swung and sliced the Predator's throat only to cut the skin as it stumbled back just in time and Arsenal jumped and kicked it in the chest and it flew back and slammed its back up against a tree before falling on its rear when suddenly Picardo jumped up from behind the tree and both Arsenal, the Predator leader and his subordinate looked at him and Picardo saw the fierce in Arsenal's eyes when he yelled, "RUN!" and Picardo ran just missing the leader as it swung its knife and struck against the tree. The leader then jumped up and began chasing Picardo as Arsenal was about to give chase when the other Predator blocked his path and it pulled out its knife as well.

During this time a dozen police cars and around a half dozen large armored trucks pulled up in front of the police station as police officers and Zhargosia Space Command security men came out. They boarded the vehicles as the black cars sat in front and a security officer yelled, "Remember! Michael and Chloe Valkyrie are to be taken alive! Everyone else you shoot them on site! These are the orders from Lord Serenity! If we do not comply he said he will use the Genesis Device on one of the planets in Zhargosia space!" the engines in the vehicles started up and they pulled out of the police parking lot heading towards Ryoko and Tenchi's home.

Arsenal and the Predator began knife fighting, swinging their blades in the air either trying to cut or stab one another till Arsenal was about to stab the Predator in the right shoulder but the Predator caught his hand. In one sudden movement Arsenal's arm acted against the Predator's hold and shoved the blade into the Predator's right shoulder and it howled in pain. Arsenal ripped his blade out and kicked the Predator in the chest as it fell back and Arsenal gave chase to the Predator leader going after Picardo. Picardo ran through the wood towards his village jumping and climbing over tree roots and other forest brush as the Predator leader pulled out a device that opened out blades and shot blade after blade at Picardo. Picardo heard a sound of something flying at him from behind and Picardo ducked just in time as a bladed disk passed over his head and cut some branches before it flew back to the Predator's waiting hand. Arsenal jumped and ran at full sprint towards the Predator as fast as he could. Picardo ran out of the woods and yelled, "HELP!" and the villagers looked up and went to where Picardo called out where right behind him the Predator leader came charging out and it pulled out the bladed disk again and raised its hand as the Namekians stood back startled when all of a sudden there was a sound of something flying in the air and stabbing something soft as the Predator made a short but loud squeal before falling forward on the ground revealing a knife stuck on its back. The Predator got up on its elbows and tried to get back up as Picardo and the other children watched in horror as they clung onto the adults. The Namekians then look behind it as they heard someone approaching from the woods and saw to their shock it was Arsenal, bruised, bloodied and half caked with dirt and mud. The two swords appeared from Arsenal's right forearm as he walked towards the Predator as it tried to crawl away faster till Arsenal stepped on one of its legs and when the Predator looked back Arsenal shoved his right forearm and swords into the Predator's stomach. The creature howled and spit a fountain of green blood as Arsenal lifted it up and stared into its eyes and made a throat growl while the dying Predator looked back weakly as blood continued to spittle from its mouth and Arsenal dropped it as he pulled out his arm and swords out covered in green blood and watched as the Predator leader withered on the ground and died.

The Namekians watched in horror as Picardo and Arsenal looked at each other till a rustle was heard from the woods behind Arsenal. Arsenal quickly turned around and they saw the Predator Arsenal fought before, with the torn shoulder not leaking any more blood as it was branded to stop the bleeding, as it looked at its leader's body and then at Arsenal. It then showed its leader's spear/walking stick and threw it at Arsenal as he caught it and the Predator thumped its chest as it howled while Arsenal merely thumped his without howling and the spear at hand before the Predator walked away and disappeared into the woods. Arsenal then turned around to the nervous Namekians and walked towards Picardo and placed a hand on his nervous head, all the while the Namekians looked like they were ready for a fight, and Arsenal said, "Brave." and he stabbed the stick on the ground next to Picardo and Arsenal said, "Yours, if you are ready." and he turned and walked to the edge of the woods and looked back once more to see Picardo holding the staff and waved at him with a look of pride and Arsenal smirked and waved shyly before disappearing into the woods.

At Ryoko and Tenchi's home Carrie lied on her back on the floor of Joey and Ty's room and using her telekinetic power to hold Joey and Ty above her, making them think they are flying as they stretched their arms and hands out. They both laughed as Carrie smiled beneath them and she held her hand up as they tried to reach her, all the while they are laughing. A robotic monotone voice called out, "Michael Valkyrie!" and Carrie suddenly looked worried and distant when suddenly the children fell, but Carrie was able to regain her concentration just in time and grabbed hold of them. Michael and Chloe quickly got out of bed and they looked out their window and saw four suited men with solid black eyes staring directly at the house. One of the suited men called out in a monotone voice, "You have five minutes for you and your wife to come out!" Chloe whispered, "What are we going to do?" Michael stared at them longly and said, "T-500s. Lets find out who sent them." In the woods Arsenal ran grabbing a mask worn by a Predator, an energy weapon pistol and folded spear in hiding spots in his path and kept running even as he reached the mountains.

Inside Ryoko's home everyone was in the dining room looking out through the sliding doors with Michael in his black battle uniform and Chloe dressed up as the Green Comet and Michael said, "You're staying inside." Chloe replied, "The hell I am!", Michael looked back and said, "Me, Ryoko and Tenchi will take care of this. You stay here in case any of them get through." He looked at Carrie and said, "Carrie, I want you to take the kids and hide in the woods till its over. If any of them find you, you know what to do." Carrie looked like she was about to protest but changed her mind and said shyly, "Okay." She then left and Chloe said to Michael, "You be careful out there." Michael held her hand and said, "I will." And he, Ryoko and Tenchi stepped outside and as they stood before the suited men Michael said, "Who are you and what do you want?" One of the suited men said, "We serve under Lord Serenity. You and your wife will come with us." Michael indicated to Ryoko and Tenchi and said, "And them?" The same suited man said, "Everyone else is to be terminated." Tenchi stood ready to fight with his fists clinched while Ryoko pulled out a double bladed energy sword all the while Michael remained calm but concerned and said, "I thought I destroyed Cervello. Looks like some of you escaped." The cyborg next to the other that spoke said, "We serve under Lord Serenity now." Then the doors to the other three cars opened and twelve more cyborgs appeared looking exactly the same like the suited men before Michael. Michael made an angry look and said, "You want me, come and get me." The twelve cyborgs split into three groups leaving the leading three standing and watching.

The four cyborgs surrounding Ryoko held their hands out as they mechanically transformed into samurai like swords but glowed blue as Ryoko smiled and said, "This is going to be fun." The one in the back attacked first and Ryoko dodge it as it tried to cut off her head then the others swung their swords at her but she dodged and difflected all of their blows while at the same time kicked them sending one sprawling on its back as others stumbled. As another pack surround Tenchi he clinched his fists and when one charged at him from the right Tenchi punched it in the face as the others came after Tenchi and he punched another in the face with the same fist and followed through when another tried to punch him and smacked the back of its head, then when the other tried to kick sideways Tenchi dodged and kicked it between the legs, making it loose its balance. He punched open palm on another's face and made a roundhouse kick at its chest before he grabbed another's arm trying to punch him and threw him overhead as it landed hard on its back. Two cyborgs both punched Tenchi in the chest and he flew back hard on the ground as another one jumped and tried to plant both feet on Tenchi's face, but Tenchi flipped around to the left and landed on his feet when the cyborg came down. Tenchi then made a roundhouse kick in the face knocking it on its back. The cyborg then flipped back and they all circled Tenchi again and Tenchi said, "You want to play hard? Let's play hard." They came after him again this time their eyes turned red and Chloe watched as Tenchi moved so fast he is able to dodge, block and even fight back at them all at the same time. When they came after Michael he grabbed the first one and threw it over his head and it smacked the side of the house. He then blocked and dodged a few punches and kicks from the other cyborgs till he kicked one and took its head off as its robotic body fell and jerked as sparks (where its head was) flew. The others stopped and looked at Michael and their former comrade and Michael opened his arms and said, "Lets go drones!" The suited cyborg looked at the headless cyborg and said, "3 and 4, take care of Mr. Valkyrie. 2, Ryoko. 1, Mrs. Valkyrie." They all moved out.

In the meantime, Ryoko moved with lightning speed as she dodged their attacks and she sliced one in half across the waist, but just when she though it was destroyed it waved its sword around trying to cut Ryoko's ankles and she yelped and danced around it's waving till she chopped its head off and it lied still and Ryoko said, "Good grief! WOO!" She was just able to black a blow then out of nowhere 2 jumped far from where he stood and landed a punch in Ryoko's face knocking her flat on her back. She quickly stumbled up and whipped her face and saw blood coming from her nose when all of a sudden they resumed attacking her. She blocked a cyborg from bringing its sword down but then 2 punched her in the chest. She blocked a sword from her left when 2 punched her in the right rib and she stumbled back in pain, but she was able to block other sword attacks, overhead and both from her left and right sides till one jumped over her and brought its sword down as 2 also brought his right hand down, Ryoko immediately grabbed the cyborg from behind and threw it down head first into the ground in front of her as she yelled and 2 accidentally ripped through the cyborg down the middle tearing it in half. Ryoko looked startled as she held both ends and looked at the suited, emotionless cyborg as it quickly open palmed hit her in the face and Ryoko fell back only for two cyborgs to catch her and 2 said, "Hold her." A cyborg jumped overhead to punch Tenchi but Tenchi grabbed its arm and threw it down on its back. Tenchi then sidekick two of them at once and when one tried to spear his back with its hand Tenchi grabbed it and screamed as he brought it over his head and crushed its head on the ground and its body fell lifeless. The other three cyborgs came after him and Tenchi was quickly able to dodge and block their sidekicks and punches and Tenchi jumped and kicked one across the face and rolled another over his back when it tried to punch him and fell. He then back punched another in the face and he jumped and spun over another and when it turned around Tenchi repeatedly kicked it in the chest as he screamed and it fell hard on its back. Tenchi then backhanded the other two across the face and he punched the other in the throat as it got up. It then started stumbling with its arms waving around and its eyes flickering red and black and Tenchi yelled, "Adios!" and he kicked it in the chest and it fell back smacking the back of its head to a rock and its eyes went black and laid motionless. Tenchi stood ready as the other tow stood in front of him and Tenchi said, "Anybody else want a piece of me?" and the two cyborgs looked past him and Tenchi turned around only to see 2 behind him and in one quick karate chop between the shoulder and neck he knocked Tenchi out and the other two cyborgs grabbed him.

Michael was fighting off the cyborgs but once they turned on their red eyes they were able to predict Michael's attacks. 3 and 4 appeared as they both punched Michael in the chest vaulting him back and the cyborgs jumped him and began punching and kicking him on the ground till Michael shoved them off and they all fell back. Once he threw the cyborgs off of him 3 jumped up and slammed his fist on top of Michael's head knocking him out. The sliding doors smashed inwards as 1 kicked them and the Green Comet stood in his way. The Green Comet yelled, "Carrie get out!" and Carrie took the children away towards the back and 1 said, "You will surrender." The Green Comet said, "Come get me motherfucker." and she pulled out her double bladed sword and swung her sword down to cut off his head but he dodged her swing. When she swung her sword 1 grabbed it with both hands and yanked the sword from her grip before kicking her in the chest. The Green Comet groaned but as she looked up she dodged to the left when she saw him using her sword against her. He then swung the sword at her but she jumped over the back of a couch as he tried to cut her legs and he brought down the sword again and she rolled over the short dinner table before he cut it clean in half. He spun the sword at an angle towards her and she jumped in the air and she blocked two of his swings with her forearms before she kicked at the middle of her sword and broke it in half. She then kicked 1 below his chin sending him stumbling back before she threw four small knives at him with three of them hitting his chest and one at his left shoulder. He looked at them and pulled them off with ease even as he bled and The Green Comet sighed with displeasure. He then started moving towards her and she pulled out her two handguns and fired at him. He still continued moving towards her even as the bullets struck his face and body revealing his metal endoskeleton beneath till she ran out of ammo and he drew his hand and smacked her across the face knocking her down with blood flying from her mouth. He then grabbed her by the throat and as she started to raise her right hand he grabbed her wrist, twisted it and her hand dropped the knife she held as she gasped in pain and 1 dragged her outside still holding her by the throat over him.

Carrie ran into the woods on the other side with her niece and nephew in tow till they reached the edge of the woods and hid behind a large tree. Joey said, "Where's mommy?" Carrie replied, "It's okay. Your mom will be here soon." She then heard a throat growl behind her and Carrie looked back in fear to see nothing but the forest. A voice said, "Over here." She looked around nervously but still could not see who is talking when the voice repeated, "Over here." She looked around, including Joey and Ty, looking even more afraid when the voice said directly behind her, "Turn around." She shivered with fear as her niece tried to contain her cries as she held onto Carrie's leg really tight and when Carrie looked behind she saw a dark half-naked figure with a mask on and before she knew it the figure grabbed her by the throat and pinned her up against a tree. Carrie used her telekinetic power to push it off but instead the figure flexed its muscles and stood its ground when a familiar voice said, "I am stronger." Carrie looked shocked as she knew that voice even as Ty and Joey began punching on its left arm and leg and Ty said, "Let auntie go!" The figure looked at Ty and back up at Carrie and she said (whizzing), "You're an uncle, Arsenal." He squeezed harder on her throat as both Ty and Joey kept pounding on Arsenal's left arm and leg till he let her go. She fell to the ground and breathed heavily as Ty and Joey sat by her side and Arsenal said, "Does not change what you said before." Carrie replied, "I know it wouldn't, but we are in trouble." Arsenal nodded and he pressed a button on his left forearm and he disappeared. Joey said, "Auntie, who is he?" Carrie held both of them tightly and said, "Your uncle."

At the other side of the house Michael, Ryoko and Tenchi were on their knees with their arms held back as 1 came forward with The Green Comet held up by her throat and dropped her in 4's arms as he held her arms back and forced her on her knees and Michael breathed, "Are you all right?" The Green Comet replied, "Yea." 1 said, "Take that mask off." 4 pulled off her green wig and mask against Chloe's struggle and Michael said, "So how are you going to explain to Serenity that five of his cyborgs are destroyed?" 1 replied, "Lord Serenity does not care as long as the mission is complete and we turn you and your wife over to him alive." Chloe snorted and said, "How can you machines put faith on another cyborg that is like one of you?" 4 said, "He is not like one of us. He is more perfect in every way. He was once a humanoid till Cervello turned him into a cyborg but they still kept his mind and soul intact." Michael said, "Sounds like me except I believe in life and not mass genocide." 2 said, "Lord Serenity is you, two centuries from now." Michael, Chloe, Ryoko and Tenchi looked shocked and Ryoko yelled, "TWO CENTURIES!" Tenchi said, "How can he live that long?" Michael replied, "Because when I tapped into the main ship's core my power cells regenerated and added extra power that my body can now last three times over than any other cyborg under Cervello." 1 said, "Exactly. Terminate Tenchi and Ryoko." Two cyborgs stood in front of Tenchi and Ryoko with their blue swords out when Michael yelled, "Wait a minute, don't do this! We'll go, just let Tenchi and Ryoko go!" 1 said, "Orders." Ryoko looked at Michael and said calmly, "Brother, it's okay." Michael yelled, "No it's not!" He looked at 1 and yelled, "Please don't do this! PLEASE! LET THEM GO!" Chloe had her head down but as Michael looked at both Tenchi and Ryoko he saw a triangle laser sight at the cyborg's head standing over Ryoko when suddenly an energy projectile flew from nothingness and the cyborg's head exploded sending metal parts, flesh and oil everywhere. Arsenal disengaged the cloak and jumped from the roof of the house and with the blades in his right arm out he made one slash at the cyborg's, over Tenchi, back sending black liquid spraying forth as if fell forward on the ground motionless. 1 said (monotone), "Get him." The cyborgs left Michael, Ryoko and Tenchi and went after Arsenal.

Arsenal immediately pulled out and opened his spear and threw it at one of the cyborgs and speared it through the cent and pinned it to a tree. Arsenal then jumped in the air, turned and slipped between the two swords from the cyborgs and shoved the blades, on his right forearm, through the chest of a cyborg and pushed his arm down and out tearing out all the machine insides and oil with ease and with one punch he blasted apart another cyborg's head to pieces. 4 went after Tenchi and when he tried to punch him, 4 moved faster and he hit Tenchi in the spine making him yelp in pain. Tenchi threw a kick and punch but 4 dodged them with ease and he tripped Tenchi as he fell on his back hard. 4 repeatedly punched and kicked him rapidly both in the face and body till he could not fight back. He eventually got on his knees and stumbled up as 4 watched with curiosity and said, "Your resistance is futile. You will be terminated." Tenchi breathed, "No." 4 walked up to him and Tenchi tried to punch it with his right and left but 4 deflected them with ease till Tenchi's left came around his arm and grasped 4 by the throat. It looked at Tenchi with a curious expression and Tenchi said, "You're fucked." Tenchi pulled his beam sword from behind and cut 4 in half at the waist and immediately brought the tip of the beam sword down on its face as its fake skin and metal endoskeletal bubbled and turned into liquid like magma as it struck the ground.

3 approached Ryoko as she pulled out her beam sword and she smug and said, "Ha! Fighting bare handed in a sword fight!" She swung her sword down but 3 dodged it and punched her in the face sending her sprawling on her back. She quickly recovered and rubbed her left cheek from the impact as 3 tilted its head in curiosity and Ryoko screamed and kept trying to slice him up but he was able to quickly dodge every move she made and in the meantime threw a punch in her ribs, chest and stomach and Ryoko stopped as she stood hunched over breathing hard as 3 stood unfazed and said, "Too slow." and Ryoko looked up with her eyes turning solid red. She screamed with rage and went after 3 and with lightening speed she slashed her sword at him and he first dodged her swings when all of a sudden she swung faster and faster and then bits of pieces of 3 were either sliced off or incinerated as she continued to scream with rage till she could not see his face and she stopped and as she tried to catch her breath she saw various metal and cybernetic pieces (including clothing) scattered all over the place and she said, "Who's slow now bitch."

2 approached Chloe and he said, "Serenity said he had a wife that relies on tools to fight. In your case you have none." Chloe said, "Just bring it cunt." 2 then tried to grab her throat but Chloe grabbed his arm, flipped underneath and onto his shoulders and snapped his arm. Chloe then flipped backwards and landed on her feet, but when 2 turned around he relocated his arm and Chloe jumped forward onto his shoulders again and repeatedly bashed his head with her right fist and noticed she crushed his left eye. 2 then grabbed her legs but Chloe pushed forward, landed both her hands on the ground and flipped 2 over and he went flying into the house and smashed through the wall into Carrie's room and bounced off a wall inside and fell down. Chloe said, "Who needs tools now Goliath." 2 stumbled out with almost 1/4 of his face revealing his metal skull where his left eye was and Chleo then screamed in anger and ran towards him and began punching and kicking him repeatedly in the chest and body and he stumbled back and Chloe (pulling out her butterfly knife) stabbed him on the left side of his neck and she vaulted over, behind and tore his neck before her knife broke. He backhanded her and she fell against the wall with blood coming out of her mouth. He turned towards her with oil and hydraulic fluid oozing from his neck and Chloe noticed his left arm is limp. He reached out with his right hand but Chloe took both her feet and locked them behind his ankles and slid herself beneath him and when she got up she kicked his back and he fell forward into the wall and she pulled out her other butterfly knife and stabbed him deep into his neck where the hilt touched his skin and she said, "You're terminated fucker!" She tore the knife back spraying more oil and red hydraulic fluid everywhere and she yanked his head back as it tore with ease and his body slumped forward on the floor motionless.

Six cyborgs charged after Arsenal and he kicked one in the chest as it flew back slamming into one of the cars and Arsenal shoved his right hand into another and grabbed its spine and when another attack with a sword he yanked the cyborg to block him and when the cyborg brought his sword down he cut off his comrade's head. Arsenal then shoved the body against the cyborg and kicked its back knocking the other down. Arsenal then pulled out the device that fires the saw blades and fired one that missed the others (as they dodged it) except the one by the car when it sliced its head off and stuck to a tree. He then flipped over one and grabbed another's arm and flipped it on its back before stomping his right foot on its face and crushed its skull. Another with a sword came behind and Arsenal turned his head just in time but his shoulder gun was sliced off and Arsenal grunted in anger as he punched the cyborg in the face, grabbed it and threw it as it fell into the stream. A cyborg came up with a sword and slashed at Arsenal's face but instead sliced apart his mask and Arsenal grabbed it by the throat and grabbed its sword arm and ripped both out with ease sending oil and red hydraulic fluid flying in the air. Arsenal then pulled out his left forearm and fired a blade at the incoming cyborg and it hit it in the face knocking it to the ground as another jumped at Arsenal but he dodged him and flipped him over as he came down. Then Arsenal took the two blades on his right arm and shoved into the belly of one of the cyborgs getting back up and threw it over his head tearing it apart as it flew off and landed on its back. The cyborg with the blade still stuck on its face came up to stab Arsenal in the back, but instead Arsenal grabbed it and its arm and ripped its sword arm off and threw the cyborg at it's struggling comrade and Arsenal immediately pulled out his energy handgun and fired at the head of the cyborg and it exploded sending skull parts and hydraulic fluid everywhere. When the other tried to get up Arsenal chopped its head off with the sword he tore off from the other cyborg. A cyborg suddenly appeared behind with a sword raised but then Arsenal turned and raised his left forearm as the sword struck and is held at bay by Arsenal's forearm when Arsenal shoved the blades on his right forearm into the belly of the cyborg. He shoved his arm up further and grabbed its spine, lifted it up and Arsenal howled at it (like a Predator) before ripping its spine out and the machine fell lifeless as Arsenal dropped the torn spine.

1 walked over to Michael as he stood ready and 1 said, "You and your wife will be delivered." Michael replied, "Come get me first tin man." 1 rushed Michael and tried to punch him but Michael blocked both of his fists and grabbed both of his arms and kicked him in the chest, but as 1 flew back he flipped and landed back on his feet. Michael replied in fascination, "Hmm! You are good. I never thought of that." They both charged at each other but as Michael punched 1 he flipped over Michael and kicked him in the back and nearly lost his balance. Michael tried punching him again but 1 did the same thing and Michael yelled, "Damn monkey!" and when 1 tried to flip again Michael grabbed his right ankle and slammed his body to the ground and Michael yelled with excitement, "Try to bounce back from that!" 1 the slipped something from his right sleeve, cracked it and threw his right hand out at Michael and a green liquid splashed on his face. Michael put both his hands to his face and cried out, "MOTHERFUCKER!" and he fell to his knees with his hands still to his face as he tried to muffle his cries and 1 stood and said, "Don't worry, it's only eating the synthetic skin off your face. You will only be temporary blinded till your eyes adjust." Michael reached out to 1, but he walked around behind him and said, "It's really interesting that a machine like you will be our leader in two centuries." Chloe watched what unfolded and yelled, "MICHAEL!" and Michael removed his hands to reveal his M-800 face as he stood up and turned to face 1 and said, "I will never be your leader." He then outstretched his right hand towards the cave and said, "Iron Sentinel!" and a clattering noise is heard and purple and silver parts of the Iron suit flew and attached first to his right hand then worked its way all around Michael's body and when the mask closed down they eyes glowed orange.

1 charged after him as Michael faced his right hand towards him and said, "Solar Flare!" and a big yellow light fired from the repulser and 1 was hit in the chest and flew back at one of the four cars in a solid yellow beam and all four vehicles exploded. Michael watched and stood as if waiting till a T-800 emerged from the flames and it said, "You will not kill one of your own kind." Michael replied (in an ominous robotic voice), "Fuck you. Armor Piercing!" Michael aimed his right repulser again as it transformed into a single barreled rifle and fired a single round that hit the T-800s face and its head exploded into metal fragments as its body fell back into the flames. Arsenal, Tenchi, Ryoko, Chloe, Carrie, Ty and Joey approached Michael and he said, "Well Arsenal thank goodness you showed up." Arsenal grunted in acknowledgement and said, "Police and Zhargosia MP's have blocked the road and are preparing to arrive." Tenchi looked shocked and said, "What are we going to do about them?" Michael replied, "Arsenal, I believe you know what to do. Make sure you do not kill any of them so they have another excuse to hunt us down." Arsenal nodded and hurried to the cave as Michael said to the others, "Since this area is now compromised, we must leave." Ryoko sighed with dissatisfaction and said, "And go where?" Michael replied, "To our summer home in the woods of Fangore. After all I do owe you a house after what happened." Ryoko said, "Yeah, and how do we get there?" Michael replied, "The Personal Trans-warp Beaming Device I, borrowed." Tenchi looked baffled and said, "Wait a minute, you mean..." Michael said, "Yes, that one." Ryoko said, "Then let us grab what we can carry." She, Tenchi and the others moved back into the wrecked house when an armored black motorcycle flew out of the cave with Arsenal wearing a black robotic suit (like Robocop) and sped down the road to the police barricade. As they were all packing they head a sound of a machine pistol, gunfire and lots of yelling and random explosions, but as they looked in the direction where Arsenal went they can only see smoke. After a few minutes the gunfire and explosions ceased and Arsenal drove back with no visible injuries as he got off the bike and Carrie said, "Please tell me you didn't kill anyone." Arsenal did not pay any attention to her as if ignoring her and Michael said, "Arsenal you didn't kill anyone did you?" Arsenal stared at him and replied, "No." Michael nodded with approval while Carrie continued to look at Arsenal with puzzlement as they all dematerialized.

Once they rematerialized they settled in the wooded two story cottage and as they did so Michael pulled out a case that opened three monitor screens and he pressed a button to show dash cams from the police vehicles in the barricade when Chloe came up behind him and said, "So what are we going to do now?" Michael replied, "We and Arsenal are going to leave this planet since they are searching for us." Chloe looked puzzled and said, "Why are we bringing Arsenal along?" Michael pointed at the screens and said, "That's why." They watched as Arsenal kicked some of the police and MP's away with ease while he grabbed and throttled others like toy dolls. He then fired his machine pistol at the vehicles forming the barrier as he ran for cover behind other vehicles and cement road barriers and shot at the officers with his repeating handgun either on the shoulders, legs or other non vital areas with precision and when he ran out of ammo he pulled out the Thumper and fired at the vehicles (waiting for the officers to get away first) and when he saw all vehicles were damaged or destroyed he walked back to his back and drove off firing tear gas from the rear as he went.

Chloe turned to Michael only to see he wasn't standing next to her but changing his clothes behind her and she said, "What about my sister?" Michael turned (wearing his black uniform) and said, "I think she's fine with our children. Plus I believe Arsenal needs some time away from her till he feels he wants to come back after what she said to him." Chloe said, "And almost choking her to death! Did you forget about that?" Michael replied, "No, but that's even more of a reason why Arsenal is better off with us for now." Chloe said, "Do we really have to leave?" Michael replied, "Our children won't be safe unless we leave and have Serenity focus on us till we are able to stop him." Chloe sighed and said, "Okay, let me pack before we say goodbye." There was a beeping noise and Michael pulled out a device from his pocket that flashed a red light and said with concern, "I believe it's a little too late. Where we are transporting I want you to remain calm and do as they say and let me do all the talking." Chloe looked absolutely confused and said, "Wo what are you talking..." Before she could finished they dematerialized as well as Arsenal as he sat alone in the living room.

A Nova Corps officer was looking down and reading a file as a one way glass was in front of him and didn't notice a short flash of light. The Nova Corps officer closed the file and said, "Okay bring in the next...WHAT THE FUCK!" He jumped back startled as he saw Michael, The Green Comet and Arsenal (wearing his black combat suit and black Predator mask with red eyes) stood behind the one way glass and Michael made a sign with his hand and said, "What's up!" Arsenal looked at the glass and room with curiosity as The Green Comet first looked startled till Michael spoke and she rolled her and sighed at him. Two Nova Corps officers appeared behind the one that yelled as he pressed the talk button and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here? This is a restricted area!" Michael replied, "Not so restricted anymore!" The Nova Corps officer looked angry and was about to speak again till there is a beep noise coming from communications and he pressed the button and said, "Officer Stargaze of The Nova Corps Prisoner Processing." Michael stood when all of a sudden The Green Comet punched him in the ribs that made Michael bend over yelp in pain and he said, "What the hell is that for?" The Green Comet looked furious and yelled, "WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE? WE DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE TO OUR CHILDREN FUCKER!" Michael looked shocked and said, "I didn't have a choice! We had to leave as soon as possible before Zhargosia or the authorities could track us down and out children! I don't know about you but I don't want them to get their hands on our children and drag them into this!" The Green Comet was at first a lost of words till she said, "But that is not your call to make! Now our children are going to wonder why we abandon them!" Michael said, "Don't worry I already told my sister and Carrie and they will explain it to them. It's nothing to worry about I promise. Plus it would not be long and before you know it we will be back with them as if nothing had happen." The Green Comet fumed but she looked down at herself and said, "Why am I dressed up?" Michael replied, "Because you are going to need your gear when we get out after I find them." The Green Comet said, "Find who?" Michael replied, "You'll see. It shouldn't be that difficult for us to be processed." All of a sudden cattle prods protruded from the walls and ceiling and the entire room was filled with electrical bolts as they were all shocked and fell to the floor. As Michael groaned as they tried to get up the doors on the sides opened to reveal Nova Corps officers pouring in and aiming their weapons at them and The Green Comet said, "Not that difficult?" Michael groaned with annoyance. They were pulled once they were disarmed and one of the officers pulled The Green Comet's mask off to reveal Chloe and another officer said, "What? Chloe Valkyrie is The Green Comet!" Chloe replied, "Yeah surprise dumb shit." An officer yelled, "Get them changed and put them with the general population for now!" As one of them reached to grab Arsenal's mask he said, "Touch and you die." The officer pulled back nervously as Michael smirked and said, "I listen to him if I were you." The officer (who was in charge) said, "Use the Mask Neutralizer." Another Nova Corps officer came up with a scanner rod and moved it around Arsenal's mask with a red light blinking till it showed green and the officer said, "Helmet neutralized. Now all he can do is see through it." They had Michael and Chloe change in separate rooms and once they are in prison yellow uniforms (with the exception of Arsenal as he growled at the person passing him one) they were escorted away to the gates of the prison courtyard and once they were through the gates closed behind them.

Some of the prisoners stared at them while the rest continued their business either reading or talking to one another and Chloe said, "Please tell me this is just a nightmare that you intentionally put us in prison." Michael replied, "Nope its real and this is the only place I could find them." Chloe sighed loudly with aggravation and said, "Find who! You still haven't told me yet!" Michael pointed at a far bench and they saw two men, a tree like person with a raccoon on top and a green woman and Chloe said, "What's so special about them?" Michael made a half hearty laugh and said, "They are the Guardians of the Galaxy!" Chloe looked at them and made a disgusted like face and said, "Guardians? Seriously? They look like circus rejects." Michael said, "Like I said before, let me do all the talking." and they walked towards them.

Very far from where they are Serenity sat in his throne looking up into the stars when a T-800 stood behind him and said, "Master, one of us wants to speak to you." Serenity said, "Send it in." Scorpio entered and stood behind Serenity and said, "Your machines have failed." Serenity's throne turned and he faced Scorpio as he and the T-800 kept a straight face even as he stared (scary) at them and said, "No worries. I'll just send more of them but different models." Scorpio said, "But they have fled to a prison asteroid that is run by the Nova Corps." Michael did not show his puzzlement as he said, "What are they doing there?" They did not say and he turned his throne around, closed his eyes and as he did so files appeared in his vision as he read about the prison asteroid "The Annex" and the current prison inmates till he suddenly opened his eyes and turned his throne back around hurriedly showing a furious expression and yelled, "The Guardians of the Galaxy! Get them before Myself and my wife disappear with them and this Arsenal!" Scorpio said, "Do you want me to deal with them personally?" Michael pointed at him and said (angrily), "You are in charge of the squad of T-900s I'm sending with you and you are to capture myself and my wife! Do what you must with Arsenal as long as he is dead as well as The Guardians of the Galaxy if you are able!" Scorpio glowered at him and said, "I am not owned by you." Serenity screamed, "I DON'T CARE! JUST GET MYSELF AND MY WIFE NOW!" and the arm rests on his throne cracked beneath his grip as there was a low rumbling sound and Scorpio bowed and left as Serenity turned back forward with fury still burning in his eyes.


End file.
